Faith, Trust, and Hope
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Snake Eyes has gone missing! Leaving no trace of our favorite black clad ninja until the rest of the team get a call. From Lancaster Sanitarium! What could be going on? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

**Okay majorly cool plot bunny that suddenly popped into my mind. I put a lot of thought into this before writing it but that doesn't mean you can't not like it. Just tell me honestly what you think and I will try to improve the story to your liking. R&R please. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story. Well I might own a few but they're just random people.

Faith, Trust, and Hope: Prologue

Alarms ringing in my ears, bright red lights flashing in my vision, shouts and strangled cries for freedom coming from all corners, and the simple thought that I have to get out driving me forward. I have to be free. Have to warn the others who have not yet been taken. Footsteps pounding behind me. No time to look back. Just keep moving forward.

"Stop him he's got my keys!" A panicked shout rings through the chilly air.

A woman on the other side of a fence-like door leaps over her desk to close it. I pick up speed and smash into the door before she can close it. Sending her flying backwards over her desk from the impact. The crash became nothing more than a distant memory as I slammed the door behind me and latched it. I allowed myself a small smile as I turned to run.

Bare feet slapping against the tile floor I ran for all I was worth. I could hear more of them coming at me from all sides. I was trapped! Blast those cameras! I looked above me to see a catwalk. I was on one of the newer levels. They were currently renovating. I wasn't sure if I could make it. The many drugs coursing through my veins were meant to immobilize my thinking and reflexes. The room was swimming but I had to keep my head! I would probably never get another chance like this.

I ran at the wall and leapt off of it, just barely grasping the metal railing on the catwalk. I strained to haul myself onto what would surely aid my run for freedom. As the guards and nurses gathered below me I became awkwardly aware of the view I was presenting to them. Goodness after this is over if I ever see another hospital robe I'm gonna break some knees.

That was all we were permitted to wear. Not even any boxers. Kept us ready for the next trial. Either that or this was their cruel version of humor.

I felt I gloved finger scrape across my ankle as my other foot reached the metal walkway. It was fairly easy to do the rest. I couldn't wait to get the drugs out of my system. Before this whole ordeal I could do this with little to no challenge.

"He's heading to one of the upper decks!!!" One of the guards screamed into his walkie-talkie.

I didn't allow myself a second look as I tore across the catwalk, shaking it dangerously. I could hear more footsteps closing in on me. Geeze, where did all these guys come from? My first instincts were to head for the stairs. Even though they took it from me I still had enough training to survive the fall to the ground floor if it became necessary.

Up and up and up the spiral staircase. It finally lead me to a door. I threw it open and sped to the first door in panic. The knob rattled tauntingly as I attempted to turn it. It was locked. Fear filled my gut as I glanced at the remaining two doors. I could hear their voices growing steadily louder. I only had enough time for one more door before they came through and I was toast.

I ran to the door on the right. It flew open as I grasped the handle. It lead me to another catwalk. I ran across only to find a dead end. I looked behind me to see the guards closing in. Needles enclosed in their grips to restrain my violence.

They did terrible things to you if you tried to escape. I had tried once and they broke my legs. I wasn't going through any more of their sadistic torture. I jumped. I latched onto a chain-link fence and climbed the rest of the way down. I could hear them reporting my actions so they could cut me off at the nearest opportunity.

The lights flickered out, as they often did. It was hard for this facility to get decent funding. They had to be kept a secret from everyone. Even those they search for so that by the time you know it's too late. Far too late.

I dashed ahead. Hiding around a corner as ten guards dashed past me. Heart pounding in my chest I crawled on my hands and knees. Cautiously approaching the front desk to grab a pair of keys. The lights continued their angry flickering. As I was reaching for the key rack a gasp tore through my senses, alerting me to the fact that I had been discovered.

I looked up at the woman sitting at the desk. Raising a finger to my lips I pleaded at her with my eyes.

"What?" A masculine voice answered her gasp.

"I saw something. Camera seven, hallway nine. Something flashed across the screen. Hurry!"

I heard the sound of footsteps fading away into the distance. I thanked her with a silent look.

She handed me a pair of keys as the footsteps faded.

"Take my car. It's full and fast. Go hurry! May Artemis grant wings to your feet!" she said as she hurried me out the door, pressing a note into my hand as she pushed me.

I would always remember that woman. Her flaming hair and bright yellow eyes was burned into my memory for all time. I glanced back to see her standing in the doorway, eyes glowing familiarly. I ran down the line of cars hitting the unlock button until one reacted. I got in and started the engine, tearing out of the parking lot and leaving hell behind.

Streetlights fly by the windows as I push the small, sleek car to its limits. I wasn't out of this yet, not by far. I just hope and pray that that woman will be okay. Because helping someone escape bore far worse penalties than actually escaping. But I was out. I had at least done that. It was said to be an impossible feat but I had done it, making it possible for others. Perhaps even if I was caught and brought back it would spark something in the others. Something long since faded from their lives. A thing called hope.

The purring hum of the engine filled my senses as my adrenaline rush wore off. Which meant that the drugs were allowed to take the adrenaline's place. The road became a hazy mist in my mind as the streetlights smeared into one long, lazy string of yellow.

The pitter patter of raindrops broke through the haze my mind had become. As the realization of 'yes it's raining' hit me, I rolled down the window to welcome the cold drops. The shock of the first drop helped clear the haze from my mind well enough to drive properly. I was about this time that I realized that I was on the wrong side of the road. I quickly corrected this error as I pushed the car even faster. The impact of the large drops became a constant cold sting, clearing the haze even further from my mind.

Another though hit me as the rain became evermore aggressive. I needed clothes. But to get clothes I would need money. Something I didn't have. I wasn't in the mood to add shoplifting to my list of crimes today but I was desperate and needed to survive until I got back home. Well technically I didn't have a home. But I did have a place that had somewhat become home to me.

Now I had another problem that presented itself to me. In order to get clothes I would have to reach some form of civilization and if I did I would have to be extra careful. I most certainly couldn't be caught in a car that wasn't mine, without a license , and in nothing but hospital robes. Oh, and add drugged up to the mix! If I was caught by the law or put in the hospital I would be captured again.

But it had to be done. I decided to drive until I reached a small town. Soon enough the lights of a nearby town crept their way over the retreating hilltop. I slowed down as I neared a sign by the side of the road.

**Welcome to Lancaster Pennsylvania.**

I followed the small bend in the road up into a small town. The place literally pured its history out for all to see with the many old buildings up and down its streets. The place was beautiful with trees around every corner. This is a place I could get used to.

I stopped in front of a small clothing store. I ducked down as a horse and buggy came around the corner and waited until it faded into the shadows that had woven themselves into the atmosphere. I then stepped from the car and approached the glass front of the store. Using the tire iron from the car I smashed the window and climbed into the store. I quickly grabbed some black cargo pants, boxers, a black tank top, pair of socks, and some steel toed combat boots. Then ducking out quickly before the police had time to respond to the silent alarm.

After quickly dressing I got back in the car and hit the gas. It had stopped raining by now and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the confusing haze filled my mind again.

Soon enough it began. I concentrated hard on focusing on the road in front of me. One thing that confused me was the fact that they had allowed met o keep my dog tags. They jingled with every bump the car went across. I fingered them gently with my calloused hands. I looked back at myself in the review mirror. A strand of blonde hair hung down in front of my empty blue eyes. My eyes used to be violet. Violet and filled with the life of my stolen spirit.

A pair of headlights flash suddenly into my vision. I look to my side just in time to be blindsided head on by another vehicle. Shattered glass floods my vision as the car began to flip. I felt each and every impact as I rolled around the inside of the car. My head hit the dashboard hard and then the windshield right afterwards.

As the car finally stilled my vision blurred once more. But this time from the trickling stream of crimson making its way down my face and maybe the head wounds had something to do with it too. I crawled from the wreckage as a different haze filled my senses. My hand still tightly grasped the message I had received from the woman who had aided my escape.

I could hear the beeping of a cell phone being dialed through the ringing in my ears. Three distinct beeps rang out as hands moved over me. Incoherent voices shouted at me as blackness surrounded my vision and I fell to the cold, stony pavement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go a little longer than most of my chapters but I am planning on turning this into a book later. Just consider this the practice round. I'll change names around but really that's all I'll have to do. So I'm counting on you guys to help me out. Help by reviewing!!! Thank you :)**


	2. Awkward Confrontations

**Okay I'm glad this is already on someone's favorite list! Hee hee. Thank you now how about reviewing???! Anyway hope you like this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the other one. Tell me what you think and remember I am going to turn this into a book but change things to make it original then post it under Misc. books. R&R please but most importantly enjoy. Oh and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Three reviews in one day! Whoot!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Faith, Trust, and Hope Chapter 1: Awkward Confrontations.

It had been three years. Three long years with no sign of Snake Eyes. Not even a threat or ransom from Cobra for his safe return. During the first year of his disappearance the team looked almost nonstop for him. They had even captured ad interrogated several Cobra agents about the whereabouts of Snake Eyes. But nothing turned up. During the second and third years they had consulted Snake Eyes' sword brother, Storm Shadow, On what might be going on. They went to all the places Snake Eyes might have been but found nothing. They had even traveled back to his clan and talked to one of his old masters.

Duke at this point suggested that they check his cabin in the mountains.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!" He shouted as he slapped his forehead.

So they made their way from Japan's northern mountain range to Snake Eyes' mountain cabin.

"Hang on. He usually leaves a spare key around here somewhere." Duke muttered as he felt along the walls and lifted the mat. "Oh, now I remember! Can you give me boost HD?" He pointed towards the roof.

Heavy Duty shrugged his shoulders lightly and placed his hands down around Duke's knees, creating a sturdy platform. As soon as Duke stepped on he was lif5ted onto the roof. He leaned over the top and the rest of the team hear him tapping on the roof.

"Okay tenth one up, third one over." He muttered to himself.

Storm Shadow vaulted to the roof just in time to see Duke peel back one of the shingles on the roof to reveal a shining house key. He then got down and unlocked the front door of the cabin.

"Snake Eyes keeps his spare key on the roof?" Scarlet asked, a little perplexed.

"Ninjas have spare keys?" Tunnel Rat put in.

Everyone turned to stare at him, with looks that read 'Are you really that stupid?' He shrank away from their burning gaze, letting out a small squeak as he did so.

They all filed into the cabin slowly, glancing around to view the wrecked house. It was obvious he was taken against his will and a large struggle took place.

There were throwing stars and knives embedded in the walls, the coffee table was snapped in half, and chairs lay on the floor in splinters. Blood was splattered along the walls and carpeting leaving bloodstained smears to tell the tale of the battle that took place here. Claw marks marred the curtains and walls of the house and bloody paw prints littered the floor. A pot of stew had been spattered against the wall and carpet when it was thrown at the beginning.

Timber whined sadly as he sniffed the gigantic paw prints.

"You smell something Timber?" Spirit asked as he kneeled down.

Timber whined again as he clawed the floor anxiously.

"He says that the prints smell of Snake Eyes. He also smells fear and desperation." He stood and stroked Timber comfortingly. "Something has happened in this house. Something only the Spirits can explain."

Timber trotted off into the back room as all eyes turned towards Spirit.

"What do you mean?" High Tech asked the Shaman.

"I sense a lot of spirit energy. I recognize the feeling but from where I cannot remember."

Suddenly a howl broke through the tension in the air. The group turned and ran into the back room following the howl. They stopped for a second to take in the sight of broken door laying in a crumpled mess on the floor. They continued past into the master bedroom. The air heavy with the scent of death they stepped over the door. They glanced about the room to take in the sights it held.

The bloodied paw prints lead back here. Blood was smeared and spattered along the walls and floor. A trail of the crimson fluid went from the middle of the room and out the door. Signs of a body, or bodies, being dragged away. The bed was in tatters, windows shattered leaving glass shards along the floor, and several darts were embedded in the wall opposite the door as if they fired the moment the door had been smashed down.

Timber yipped again and they turned towards the wall by the door the had entered. He looked back towards the wall as they came in closer to decipher the words carved into it.

_**When blood stains the Queen of Night,**_

_**And all mortals quake and quiver at her sight,**_

_**When those who seek to own the Spirit,**_

_**Tremble in justly fear of it,**_

_**When the Violet Alpha howls,**_

_**And once again prowls,**_

_**The Seven Tails shall awaken.**_

_**The Children no longer forsaken.**_

_**A Mother reborn.**_

_**Her child scorned.**_

_**All the Children harken to her sound,**_

_**But whose blood shall stain the ground?**_

The message was carved deeply into the wood on the wall. Upon closer inspection the carved lines were revealed to be jagged and uneven. As if the writer had been in a great hurry when he carved the words.

Their breath caught in their throats as each laid eyes on the words in front of them. As they read the words seemed to summon a demon of darkness with infinite power. Their eyes widened and hands began to quiver for reasons unknown to even themselves.

"Why would Snake Eyes give us a riddle?" Scarlet asked the first to break the cold silence that had overcome them.

"It's not a riddle." Spirit whispered. "It's a prophecy and what makes you think that Snake Eyes did this?"

"Who else and I recognize his handwriting."

"How can you tell it's a prophecy?" Heavy Duty asked.

"The way it is written. It is written like a prophecy."

The cold silence enveloped the group again as they took in everything around them.

"He can't still be alive." High Tech whispered as a tear fell to the floor.

"Don't say that!" Storm Shadow shouted as he grabbed High Tech by the collar.

"Snake Eyes is strong! How can you say that he's dead!?" Duke shouted.

"Yeah man Snakes has got more endurance than all of us put together!" Heavy Duty put in.

"Snakes can take anything anyone can dish out!" Scarlet added to the mix of shouts.

Everyone kept shouting and yelling at High Tech about how Snake Eyes couldn't possibly be dead. While Tunnel Rat hung back silently and watched as High Tech tried to say something over the torrent of words but without success.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Tunnel Rat shouted suddenly. "Let the guy speak he's got reason to say or do whatever he does."

"You're on his side aren't you?!" Storm Shadow glared at him.

"I'm just saying let the guy talk."

All eyes turned back to High Tech waiting for the explanation. High Tech took a deep shuddering breath as his feet touched the wooden floor of the cabin.

"Just look at the facts. Can't you see what's right in front of your face? Snake Eyes goes missing for three years. _Three years_ with nothing from him or about him. We come here and his place in ransacked. Coated with blood. I mean there are trails of blood where somebody dragged a body for goodness sake!!! The only logical reason only outcome is that he's dead. Someone killed him. Someone....murdered Snake Eyes."

"He's not dead!" Scarlet shouted as she restrained from hitting him.

The argument grew steadily louder and more intense as the seconds flew by. Duke lost control and soon fists were flying. The only thing that kept the fight from becoming an all out brawl was the fact that Duke's cell phone began to ring.

The room fell silent as Duke answered. Everyone stared tensely with the slight hope that the call held news of Snake Eyes.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Conrad S. Hauser?" _A woman's feminine voice asked on the other line.

"Yes it is. What is the reason you are calling?"

"_Am I correct that you have a man in your squadron that goes by the name Snake Eyes?" _

Duke's eyes grew happily wider and his face brightened considerably. He placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered to the rest of his team.

"It's about Snake Eyes!" He then turned back to his phone call. "Yes you are correct. He went missing have you heard from him?"

"_Yes actually he's right here." _suddenly the background exploded in shouts and crashes. _"I don't care if it takes an army get him into that cell!!" _The woman on the other line shouted.

"Is something wrong?"

"_He was picked up last night. He got into a severe car wreck and emergency personnel were contacted. I'll tell you now this isn't pretty."_

"Is he alright?"

"_Oh yes as far as physical wounds go he's fine. But I think you need to get down here. We might need your help."_

"Sure, sure ummm who are you anyway?"

"_Dr. Gramm of Lancaster Sanitarium."_

"Wait. What!? Why is he there?"

"_When he was picked up it was obvious he had some head trauma but that didn't account for his behavior. It's quite obvious that he cannot determine fact from fantasy anymore and he is a very violent individual. This facility was deemed the safest place to put him and here he shall stay until we ascess what's wrong and begin treatment but we can't do that when he's like this."_ Another crash rang out in the background.

"Yeah we can be there." Duke growled into the phone. "As soon as possible. We'll get this thing straightened out in no time at all. Thank you for your call."

Duke hung up the phone with a rather serious expression on his face. He turned to the rest of the group, their eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity.

"He's alive."

A cheer went up around the room as this news was given out. Duke took a moment to look at the overjoyed faces of his teammates. It was something to celebrate but this joy was not to last.

"_A Sanitarium? Snakes what happened to you?" _Duke thought as he braced himself for the question that would surely squash this wonderful moment.

"Where is he?" It was Storm Shadow's smiling face that he had to answer.

"Lancaster Sanitarium." He let out quietly and with a hint of regret.

"Wait you're telling me that Snake Eyes is in the loony bin? Why? He may be a lot of things bet he's not crazy."

"I know but what we need to do is get down there and see what we can do for him. You should have heard the war going on in the background of her phone call. He does not want to be there and if Snakes is somewhere he doesn't want to be he lets you know it. Usually with a mark or two."

"What happened?" Scarlet asked as she stepped forward.

"From what she told me, they picked him up last night after he got into a rather serious car crash. He had some head trauma but she says he was acting very strangely and violently towards the doctors and anyone who tried to get near him."

"Well let's go then!" With that Storm Shadow turned and headed back towards the helicopter that was waiting in a clearing outside.

One by one they all filed out of the bloodstained cabin. Duke remained and took one last confused glance at the prophecy carved into the wall. It would play a key role in this tale as the mystery unraveled on itself he knew that much. Heck this whole scene in the cabin would play a key role. He was standing in their biggest clue.

His eyes suddenly grew wide as he caught sight of something underneath the bed. He moved towards it and picked up a single human finger. He pulled out a small plastic bag and put it in. Maybe they could do a DNA analysis later right now Snake Eyes was their top priority.

He moved from the bedroom and through the living room but as he crossed the carpeted floor he stopped when and odd sound reached his ears. Just as he placed that last step a strange sound rang out from the floorboards. The sound of two wooden planks hitting each other. He thought about looking into it but decided not to. He had a soldier in trouble. Snake Eyes wasn't just a soldier either, he was a friend and his friend needed him right now. So he would be there.

With a determined expression on his face he walked from the cabin, locked the door, placed the key in his pocket, and boarded the chopper. As they flew off everyone couldn't help but wonder just what it was they were getting themselves into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lancaster Sanitarium:**

"We were wondering when you were going to show up. Though I never expected you to be this quick to be honest." Dr. Gramm stated as she led the group through the high security hallways, high heels clacking and auburn hair setting gently atop her head.

She wore a simple grey shirt and blouse with black high heels. A clipboard was hugged to her chest. Every now and then she would pull out a pen and make a few quick marks on it.

"He's calmed down considerably since I called you but we don't dare open that door. He's a very intimidating man."

"Yes he is." The Joes said in unison.

She lead through several different hallways before stopping and snapping her fingers in the air.

"Oh, I just remembered this." She pulled a small slip of paper off of the clipboard. "He had this in his hand when he was found do you have any idea what it might mean?"

Duke took the note, read it, then passed it on to the rest of his teammates.

It read:

_Floor number 5, hallway 17, Door number 7._

_You'll know him when you see him._

"I have no idea what it could mean." Duke responded as he handed the note back to her.

"I thought that you might have had a clue as to what it was. Anyway just follow me."

She continued to lead them down the different hallways until she reached a sliding glass door that read Observation Cells. She took out her keys and opened the door. She lead them down the rows of glass cells. Until she reached the one that contained Snake Eyes. She signaled to the glass cell and backed away.

The group turned to see a man sitting in the cell by the glass and leaning against the wall. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulders, which to be honest didn't look right on him. His expression was hardened into a look of annoyance and anger. His lips were pressed into a firm line as his blue eyes stared straight forward. His eyes were almost scary they looked more dead than anything else, it was ghostly and unnatural. He was wearing a black tank top with camouflage cargo pants and black, steel toed, combat boots. Fitting for him to be prepared like that.

He didn't seem to notice them. In fact he didn't seem to notice anything other than the wall in front of him.

As soon as Storm Shadow set his eyes on Snake Eyes a panic set itself deep within his gut. He tapped Duke who turned towards him as did everyone else.

"His eyes aren't right!" He whispered.

"I know they look....I don't know....empty?" Scarlet whispered back.

"No...well yes but that's not what I meant. I mean his eyes aren't blue. Well they weren't."

"What color were they?" Duke asked.

"I don't remember it's been a long time since I've seen them."

"Were they brown? Green? Come one try to remember."

"No. I remember they were an odd color. I used to tease him about it. They were unique. Very bright too. But his eyes weren't blue! I don't get why they are now! Something's really wrong here!"

"I'm sure it's okay Storm Shadow now are we going to talk to him or what?" Heavy Duty asked.

Scarlet kneeled down next to him and rapped on the glass softly. He blinked and turned his head to look at them. As he did this everyone let out an involuntary gasp.

He had no scars. His face and neck was perfectly healed.

"Snakes." She whispered as she traced where the scars should have been through the glass.

When he saw them his face brightened but his eyes remain empty and devoid of emotion. It was almost as if half of his soul wasn't there anymore. He stood to meet them and pressed his hands onto the glass. For the longest time the group just stared at each other. It had been three years since they had seen Snake Eyes and here he was. A little worse for wear but he was okay.

"If you guys don't mind could you help me out I need to give him some meds. Keep him calm. He's already hospitalized seven of the nurses here." Dr. Gramm put in as she stepped forward.

At her statement Snake Eyes couldn't help but smile evilly. Then he gave Duke a look that said 'well they deserved it!' But as soon as he saw her his entire attitude changed.

His features hardened into the most ferocious glare anyone had ever seen and it was focused solely on Dr. Gramm.

"That look alone is proof enough."

"He's fine. Snakes has always been like this. It's how he's been trained you don't hold him against his will or heads will roll." Duke turned on her angrily. "Is this what you do with every violent hospital patient? Oh he hit the nurse lock him in the loony bin!"

"If you will permit me I will explain his condition. He was diagnosed at the hospital with a severe case of schizophrenia. People with this illness tend to not be able to tell the difference between fact and fantasy because of the realistic hallucinations their mind creates. Sometimes as a result they are very violent toward those that their mind has told them are the "bad guys". It's only law. I have to keep him in here. There's nothing you can do until the state decides that he's cured."

A bang interrupted the argument that was about to ensue. Everyone turned to see a fuming Snake Eyes. Fists curled at his sides his gaze remained on Dr. Gramm.

"Well that's certainly not helping." She said as if talking to a child.

He hit the glass again, this time with both fists.

"I'm gonna get you out of here Snakes don't worry." Storm Shadow said through the glass.

About five nurses came through the sliding door each one carrying a needle in their grip. Snake Eyes stiffened as he caught sight of them. His gaze froze on the needles in their hands, his breathing halted, and fear gripped him. Needles were bad. Needles meant pain.

"I'm just going to go in try to get him to take these." Dr. Gramm stated as she held up a clear cup with five pills rattling inside of it.

As soon as the door was opened Snake Eyes bolted. He was immediately clothes-lined by one of the nurses as another moved to grab him. Both went flying into a nearby wall. It eventually got to where Storm Shadow knew he had to intervene.

He looped his arms around Snake's shoulders and dragged him kicking back into his cell where he pinned him firmly on the bed.

"I'm on your side Snakes but we have to play by their rules." He said as he stared his sword brother in the face.

Snake Eyes started to calm but one of the nurses ran into the cell with a needle. Storm Shadow watched as his eyes grew wide in fear but only when he caught sight of the needle. He began thrashing and fighting with a renewed vigor. But as much as Storm Shadow wanted to he couldn't help him. He held Snake's arm while they injected him.

"I'm on you're side brother. I'm on your side." He whispered as Snake Eyes slowly stopped struggling and lay still.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A little while later:**

Once the whole ordeal with Snake Eyes was over Duke demanded to speak with him once he was conscious. It was a right that was not denied him seeing as they were the only family Snake Eyes had left. A room was set aside and soon enough Snake Eyes arrived still a little fuzzy from the tranquilizers though.

Once there he gave Duke a look and began to pace back and forth in deep thought while analyzing the room he was in.

"This is a pretty sticky situation Snakes." Duke started. "The only way your going to get out is if you let them help you. The only way that's going to happen is if you trust them, or at least trust us."

As Duke's words registered in Snake Eyes' mind he approached Duke with an angry expression on his face. He leaned over the table, grabbing the attention of the guards outside, and stared him dead in the face.

"How can you trust someone who thinks you're crazy?" He hissed at Duke with an icy sting in his voice.

He then turned and left the room without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoo! Man check that out. Two chapters in one night. I'm sorry if it was too long for you I'm trying to get a feel for what the chapters are gonna be like in the actual book. R&R please thank you!**


	3. Shocking Events

**Okay here we go. I am extremely excited about the way this story is going. The prophecy is probably one of the best things I have written in my entire life! I'm so proud of it!!! Oh by the way you guys have to listen to a song called sun goes down by David Jordan. It is freaking awesome! Best song ever! Go to you tube and look it up. R&R! Enjoy! Thanks go out to nannon for first review ever, Sarcasticlover93 for shortest LOL, and Skittlesrock1993 for reviewing on every chapter so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you made my day. Oh, and I saw the new G I Joe movie last night!!!!! Twas awesome. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. The ones I own have not shown up yet and the story idea is mine so don't touch!!!

Faith, Trust, and Hope Chapter 2: Shocking Events.

Everyone stared, jaws dropped as Snake Eyes left. His scars were healed but the doctors said that that might have been possible through extensive plastic surgery. But his vocal cords couldn't be repaired. How could he be speaking? It was an impossibility. Or so they thought.

"Oh he's lost it." Heavy Duty said breaking the silence.

"You're saying he's crazy aren't you?" Scarlet asked as tempers began to flare.

"Snake Eyes isn't crazy." Storm Shadow supported Scarlet.

"He did match her descriptions of schizophrenia to the letter." Duke said with a wince.

"He's not crazy he's scared!" Storm Shadow exploded.

"Scared? What could he possibly be afraid of?" High Tech asked.

"Think about it. He didn't freak out until those nurses came in. He didn't try to escape before they came in."

"What are you saying?"

"I watched him very closely. He was running on instinct alone. His eyes focused completely on them before he bolted and when i was holding him down in his cell he was starting to calm down. That is until the nurse came in....with a syringe."

"He isn't scared of needles. We've injected him before."

"He only started fighting me severely when he caught sight of the needle. When I was holding him down I caught sight of something."

"What did you see?"

"Maybe you wanna take a look yourself Duke." He said as he handed Duke a small photo.

He received many strange looks for this.

"Mini Polaroid camera. High Tech whipped it up for me." He said as he pulled out exactly that. "Helps when it comes to getting evidence. I was bale to quickly snap a shot while you were arguing with Dr. Gramm."

Everyone leaned in as Duke flipped the photo over. His eyes grew wide and a rage filled him as he laid eyes on the picture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said you needed proof that he's not insane well there it is!" Storm Shadow shouted as Dr. Gramm looked at the photo.

"Proof? This isn't proof. All in all it shows that he has even more problems. He was probably a user."

"Snake Eyes wouldn't do that!"

"No matter how long you know a person they can still tend to surprise you."

she handed the photo back to them. Storm Shadow's glare deepened as he looked at it. The picture was of Snake's arm, the inside of the elbow was marred by hundreds of needle marks. Some bigger than others. His wrist and bicep held the same scars and these marks were on both arms.

"He's not insane." He whispered as he looked back at Snakes sitting in his cell, arms crossed and staring into space.

He looked at Storm Shadow with those painfully empty eyes. Storm Shadow could tell that Snake Eyes was trying to tell him something with that look. Something important. Something he wasn't allowed to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the days passed it became a routine. The group would try and talk to Snake Eyes to get some answers out of him but every time they asked who took him and why his mouth would snap shut and he would look away. He still wouldn't let any of the doctors near him. Every now and then he would scratch at the needle marks that covered his arms.

The arguments with Dr. Gramm had settled down. It had become a pointless thing. She was one of those people that thought that they were always right and everyone else was wrong.

The rest of the team was actually staying at the Sanitarium. Much to the disappointment of the Doctors there. They would sleep outside of Snake Eyes' cell.

It was noticed that as the days went by Snakes was becoming weaker and weaker. Almost as if he was sick. His already pale complexion steadily grew worse. His escape attempts diminished and he was sleeping more and more. It was also noticed that with time the color began to fade from his eyes. Steadily fading from a deep blue to a grey.

This concerned Duke and everyone else who then mentioned it to Dr. Gramm. Once this news reached her she went to see Snake Eyes herself. Once she noticed his deteriorating condition she too became concerned.

"The only way I can tell what is wrong to do a physical but I doubt he'll allow that." She whispered as Snake Eyes slept in his cell, weariness showing on his face.

Duke bites his lip as his gaze lands back on Snake Eyes. He then turns back to Dr. Gramm his decision setting heavily on his mind, he nods solemnly.

"You'll need my help." Storm Shadow mutters with the same weight in his tone.

"Hey, wait!" Scarlet interrupted before the two could start. "I've got an idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I disapprove already." Dr. Gramm growled at the scene in front of her.

"Are you kidding? This is a great idea?" Spirit put in as he patted Timber on the head, who licked his hand happily. "Besides Timber hasn't seen Snakes in ages!"

"He's going to behave himself right?"

"Oh yeah. He'll be fine." Duke reassured her.

The click clack of Timber's claws blended with the sound of their boots hitting the tile floor. They led him through the glass door of the observation cells and to Snake Eyes' cell. He was still asleep in his cell, face twitching and eyes turning under closed lids.

Timber's ear perked up as he caught sight of Snake Eyes. He jumped up, placing his paws on the glass wall of the cell and whimpered lightly.

The door was opened and Timber ran in happily. Leaping into the air and landing on Snake Eyes, startling him out of his sleep. The door was closed behind them as Snake Eyes was smothered in Timber's licks. A few of the nurses smile as they passed by while the rest of the Joes laughed until their faces turned purple.

Timber jumped off of Snake Eyes and crouched down on the floor, wagging his tail in the air excitedly. Snake Eyes stood and stroked Timber on the head. Timber leapt up and began licking Snake's face once again. Timber's weight alone pushed Snake Eyes up against the wall, another testament of how weak he had become. He was pushed down once again. He balanced himself on his hind legs and twirled almost as if dancing, tongue lolling out the side if his smiling snout.

Snakes smiled at Timber's antics as he continued. His shirt was marred with claw marks, blood seeping through the light cuts beneath. A reminder that no matter how playful, Timber was still deadly and wild. There was no way to tame him, they could socialize him but his instincts would always be there. As well as his claws and the strength of his jaws.

Snake Eyes sat back down on his bed. His breathing labored and sweat dripping down his forehead. Even that little bit had tired him out. It just wasn't right. Timber saw Snake's weariness and became concerned as well. He jumped up next to Snake Eyes and laid his head in Snake's lap looking up at him with saddened eyes.

The door was opened again but this time Storm Shadow entered. As Snake Eyes looked up at his sword brother the fading light in his eyes became painfully obvious. Timber howled sadly as Storm Shadow began to explain the situation. Snake Eyes stroked him reassuringly as he looked at Storm Shadow.

Outside everyone else was rather shocked at how Timber's mood had changed so greatly.

"He smells death on Snake Eyes." Spirit whispered.

"What do you mean?" Heavy Duty asked.

"When their master is about to die dogs can smell it. Wolves more so. It is something unique to the species. He smells death on Snake Eyes. If we don't find out what is going on Snake Eyes will die. No doubt about it."

The rest of the group, including Dr. Gramm, turned back to Snake Eyes a huge weight on their shoulders. They watched as Storm Shadow spoke to him his expression changed from exhaustion to fear. Timber lifted his head from Snake's lap and jumped down as he stood to face Storm Shadow. A small fight ensued, each of them yelling at each other.

"If we don't find out what's wrong you'll die!" Storm shadow shouted as he grabbed Snake Eyes by the shoulders.

"You think I don't know that? I do! The only way I'll survive is if you let me out!"

"I can't do that Snakes. If you know what's going on then tell us so we can help you."

"I can't!"

"Why not Snake Eyes? Why not?"

Snake Eyes remained silent, staring at Storm Shadow relentlessly.

"Answer me!"

"Because it's against our laws!!" Snake's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that." He pushed Storm Shadow away from him as he bit his lip.

"What laws? Snake Eyes what do you mean."

"I've said to much already. I can't..." He the held sides of his head, catching his hair in his frustrated grip.

"Brother?" Storm Shadow placed a single hand on Snake Eyes' shoulder.

"Get away from me!" He screamed as he turned and pushed Storm Shadow away roughly.

Timber whimpered as his tail tucked itself between his legs and his ears set themselves flat against his head. Snake Eyes stumbled forward as exhaustion began to take its toll on him. Storm Shadow moved forward and caught Snake Eyes by the shoulders before he hit the ground. He helped Snake Eyes back to his feet as he shook his head to clear the haze from his vision.

"You're not crazy brother. But you do need help." He whispered.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let them stick me with needles." He gasped.

"We'll be there Snakes. They won't put anything bad into you. I promise."

"No."

"It's Duke's orders. You have to do this. Whether you like it or not. I'll drag you into that medical room if I have to but you're going to do it."

Snake Eyes attempted to push Storm Shadow away but without success. As the two struggled a small medallion fell from its sanctum beneath his shirt. Snake's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of it and tried to pull away from it but was too late. His hand was smashed into the medallion. A sizzling sound rang through the cell and the smell of burnt flesh became known. Snake Eyes yanked his hand away as he gasped in pain. Black blood dribbled from his palm as he fell to the ground and began to shake violently, foam oozing from his jaws mixed with black blood.

"I need some help in here!" Storm Shadow shouted as he kept Snake's head from hitting the hard floor.

Timber growled at all those who tried to near Snake Eyes who were not members of G I Joe. Spirit comforted him and held him back as Snakes was placed onto a stretcher and carried away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" High Tech nearly shouted as soon as Snake Eyes had been stabilized.

"I don't know!" Duke shouted. "There's nothing to explain this! Not yet."

"The test results came back." Dr. Gramm said as she approached, clipboard in hand.

"Well? What's wrong with him?" Scarlet demanded.

"Nothing."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Something is wrong with him!" Storm Shadow shouted.

"Physically he's perfectly fine. I don't know why but he's dying. In face he won't last through the next hour."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean he's dying. Right now. So I would suggest you go in and say your goodbyes now."

"What happened?" Spirit asked.

"For the last time, I don't know. Nobody does."

As soon as the door was opened Timber ran in and sat next to Snake Eyes whimpering and nudging his hand with his snout. But before anyone else could enter the door shut and locked itself. Duke slammed his fists onto the door but to no avail. People shouted for someone to open the door but nothing was responding.

Snake Eyes looked at them with his now grey eyes. He winced in pain as a black string shot up his face following his veins. As they traveled upward he screamed pain. They reached his eyes and black was all there was black blood began to bubble from his mouth. His breathing slowed until he finally relaxed never to breathe again.

"No! No!" Storm Shadow shouted as he pounded on the glass with open hands. He slid down the wall as hot tears poured from his eyes.

Everyone turned their faces away as Timber let out a long sad howl beside his dead master.

Silence filled the room as everyone began crying unable to hold back the tears. Snake Eyes was the toughest out of all of them. He seemed almost immortal. Nothing could touch him. Nothing. It was hard to believe he was dead.

"Someone must have poisoned him." Duke accused. "This is your fault!" He turned on Dr. Gramm with murder in his eyes.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you had let Snake Eyes go with us this wouldn't have happened!! One of your men did this!"

"Everyone in here is perfectly trustworthy."

"Remember Dr. Gramm no matter how long you know someone they can still surprise you." Duke growled with an icy sting as he turned her words against her.

"Guys look at Timber!" Scarlet shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the wolf in the medical bay. He was balancing himself on his hind legs and twirling like had been earlier. But his eyes were focused on a particular spot on the ceiling. Then even as the Joes watched a mist crawled down and took a form. It was hard to see but it appeared to be a woman. Long hair and glowing yellow eyes. The ghostly form floated over to where Snake Eyes lay and placed a hand on his pale cheek.

Immediately the blackness faded from his eyes and the black strings shrank back and faded altogether.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**POV: Snake Eyes**

**A few minutes ago:**

Pain was all there was as the blackness flooded my vision. This was it. I was never going to be free ever again. I would die in a cage. This couldn't be how it ended. I was supposed to help the others not die. I couldn't die.

But just as the blackness overtook me I heard something. A whisper, in a voice I had heard somewhere before. In a different time. I remembered that voice. I remembered her voice but from where I couldn't place.

"_Your time is not now child."_

I could almost feel something pulling me back. I wasn't finished I was supposed to help the others. I was.

"_Remember who you are child. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong and remember who you are. Remember."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woman faded into the air as Snake Eyes stirred to life. The straps holding him to the bed fell off of wrists and ankles. He sat up eyes back to a deep blue he brought a hand up and touched his cheek gingerly. At this moment a click alerted the rest of the group that the door was now unlocked. Everyone ran in and nearly killed Snake Eyes with affection.

"What happened Snake Eyes?" Spirit asked with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Artemis." He whispered with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More days passed but Dr. Gramm still refused to release him and Snake Eyes was starting to get vicious. He refused to let anyone near him. It took a lot to get him back into his cell and escape attempts were becoming more and more common.

The Joes requested another private talk with him and it was granted. Once again they found themselves in a separate room with Snake Eyes sitting across the table.

"You've got to give us something Snakes." Duke ordered.

"I've given you all I can without breaking laws."

"What laws Snake Eyes?"

"The laws of my people."

"Who are your people?"

"I can't tell you."

"Thanks. That's a great help Snakes!"

"Duke I don't think you heard me right. I can't tell you."

"What do you mean Snake Eyes?"

"He means that he can't tell us. That would be breaking the law but it wouldn't if we figure it out." Storm Shadow said reading his sword brother's look.

"How are we supposed to figure it out?"

"The prophecy." Snake Eyes told them. "When blood stains the queen of night, and all mortals quake and quiver at her sight. What is the one thing that rules over night?"

"Darkness." Tunnel Rat said.

"No Darkness can be defeated. But by what? What is the one thing that nothing can rule over? What defeats darkness?"

"Light."

"So the queen of night is?"

"The moon?"

He nodded.

"Blood on the moon." Spirit whispered. "That's supposed to mean death."

"Or a war." High Tech mentioned.

"When those who seek to own the spirit, tremble in justly fear of it." Snake Eyes continued.

"Who want this spirit? How many have it and why do they want it?" Scarlet asked.

"Why else would someone want something nowadays?"

"For power." Duke stated.

"And?"

"And people are usually afraid of something that has more power than them."

"So?"

"So these people are already afraid of it." Scarlet finished.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest yourselves. But one more question for you. What is the creature most often associated with the moon and what relevance does it play to this story? I'll assume that you didn't write it down so just head back to my cabin." Snake Eyes said as he stood and was led back to his cell.

"Well you guys heard him. Back to his cabin!" Tunnel Rat shouted triumphantly.

"_That's right. Follow the birdie."_ Snake Eyes thought to himself as he was locked back into his cell for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoo! Man what a workout. Hope you guys enjoyed and see if you can figure out the rest of the prophecy before I post the next chapter! Either put it in your review or send me a private message either way is good. Toodles.**


	4. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
